The sea dragon,also known as the angel of the sea
by Zanzar
Summary: Where everything you know about one piece isn't as you know it.(sorry first book so yea...no flames...)


(Alive Ace and Sabo and different devil fruit,gender bender,Luna will be smarter than Luffy,some mild and rude humor)This is is a tale of a young girl by the name of Monkey D. Luna her tale begins in a little village in the east blue called Cocoa Village(sorry if I got the name wrong no flames)it was just like any other day with Luna sitting in Mainco's bar fighting with Shanks and asking him to bring her along on one of his adventures,for the fifth time Lu no I'm not bringing you with me,aw come on captain let the lass come with just this one time,...no,uh captain you might not want to look at Lu right now, huh why,no captain don't,to late he looked,on Luna's face was one of those big puppy eyed looks the kind you would see on a puppy's face when begging for food but this one was a lot more um effective,Luna's puppy look would make even the most hardened criminal scream kayii(not sure I got that right)she even had little tears welling up in her eyes,...aw come on Lu don't give me that look. Please Shanks-San PLEASE,ung come on guys help me out here,sorry cap your on your on your own,...curse you cowards...Lu,yes Shanks,do you know why I don't want you to come with? Is it because I'm a girl,what no of course not Luna its just that your too young and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Lu and your brothers would kill me if you got hurt. ...Thanks Shanks,for what Lu? For caring so much about me...ok I'll stay but I'm going to get so strong I won't ever have to be protected again and I'll become a pirate just like you Shanks,alright you little monkey why don't you finish your salad and maybe I'll show you a thing or two on fighting,hmpf I'm not a monkey you big red haired ape Lu said with a pout,yarharhar she got ya good on that one captain. Hey you guys are suppose to be on my side Shanks wined,many of Shanks's crew sweat dropped at there captains child like behaver. Well anyways while Shanks was wineing Luna had finished her salad and she was still hungry she spotted a small chest sitting on the bars counter curious she opened it inside was a white pineapple like fruit with four blue streaks on it,it seamed to glow and shine like to morning sun hitting the seas waters well she looked back at Shanks who was still being laughed at by most of his crew so she quickly ate it in one bite ung that thing was nasty ung it taste like I just drank a whole barrel of sea water,what taste like sea water Lu? The fruit that was in that chest,LUNA TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST EAT THAT FRUIT! Yea why was it posines,hu no it wasn't Lu but that was a devil fruit and it will take away your ability to swim and I'm not even sure what type of devil fruit it was,What you mean I'll never be able to swim again,I'm afraid so Lu,and with those words Luna took off running,LUNA COME BACK,let her go captain she just needs time to her self,but knowing her she'll try to swim again and she'll drown,...,MEN WERE GOING AFTER LU SPLIT UP AND FIND HER BE-FOR SHE DOES SOMETHING STUPID! EYE-EYE CAPTAIN! Meanwhile Luna was slowly walking into the sea so far she was up to her neck then finely she couldn't touch the sea shore any more well she waited to start drowning but to her surprise and delight she could still swim and even breath under water well she screamed in delight and began to swim around then she heard a deep growling voice say-**What are you doing in my waters-**,back with Shanks,CAPTAIN We can't find her anywhere,WELL KEEP LOOKING! CAPTAIN,WHAT,captain I saw Luna walk into the sea,WHAAATTTTT! Captain wait,come on ya lazy bilgrats the captain and Lu are going to need our help. Back with Luna,wow your really big mister sea king,-**You can understand me little one?-** yea I can why is that bad? -**Hahaha not** **at all little** **one now tell me what are you doing down here and how is it that you can breath under water?- **I think its because of this white devil fruit I ate,-**wait did this devil fruit happen to have four blue streaks on it?**\- Yea why,**-that devil fruit is well known to my kind it is known as the Sea-sea fruit or as the Sea Dragon fruit,(this little human to have gotten that fruit out of all the rest she most have been born under the luckiest star there is)- **Hey mister sea king are you ok? -**I'm fine little one now come on and get onto my head its time to take you home-**,aw do I have to I was hoping you could tell me more about the devil fruit I ate and how to control my powers.-**Come back tomorrow little one and I will teach you all I know- **,really you promise,-**Hu,of **but the sea king stopped short when he saw her eyes despite being so young those eyes of hers held much pain and sorrow it was the pain of betrail and lose,the betrayal of someone close to her heart and the loss of a good friend but despite all that he still saw much light and hope,kindness and inisentness in her eyes his eyes softened and he said-**Little one tell me what is your name.-** Its Luna,Monkey D. Luna or Lu for short,-**well Lu its a promise and one I don't intend to** **break**-,Luna searched the sea kings eyes apparently finding what she wanted she said,alright I'll see you tomorrow Sea King-Sama. Well with Shanks,his crew had just caught up with him to see him almost jump into the sea,captain wait but before anyone could move the water burst forth as something broke its surface rising out of the water was the local sea king and sitting on its head to everyone's surprise was Luna,Luna get down from that thing before it kills you,don't be silly Shanks sea king-sama would never hurt me,right sea-sama,a growl answered her then slowly it lowered its head to the ground so Luna could get off well Shanks and his crew watched in shock as Luna waved good bye to the sea king as it disappeared into the sea once more,Shanks was the first to come out of his shock and asked Lu how are you alive? Oh Shanks guess what I can still swim and I can even breathe under water sea-sama told me that the devil fruit that I ate was called the sea-sea fruit or the sea dragon fruit,Shanks paled at the name because when he was still on his old ship his own captain had told him about the sea dragon also known as the angle of the sea his captain had told him as long as you never angered the sea dragon it was a friendly beast and it even helped lost travelers and ship wrecked people although it made sea kings look like kittens in shear size but if you angered the sea dragon it was like facing the very sea it's self at its worse. A few days later you see Shanks hugging a crying Luna today was there last day in Cocoa Village,hey now Lu don't cry I may be leaving but this isn't the last time we'll see another again and it's a promise and to make sure that we don't forget here,Luna felt something soft being put on her head she grabbed at it and realized that it was Shanks treasured straw hat she looked up at Shanks and hugged him,thanks Shanks I'll treasure it always until I return it to you. Until then I give you this,Lu that's your,I know Mainco but I think Shanks deserves it more after all he's more of a father than him. Lu I can't take this,please take it Shanks,...alright Lu I'll make sure it never leaves my site,thanks Shanks,bye Lu I know we'll see another again,bye Shanks. **:****Time skip:**Ten years later you see a beautiful young girl who had a body most women would do anything to have even kill the young girl had sun kissed skin and raven black hair that shined like that of the richest of silks in the sun her hair flowing down her back stopping in the middle most of it framing her heart shaped face her big chocolate colored eyes were qurintly closed her straw hat shadowing her face she awoke to a bump on her small bout she got up and stretched then looked over the side of her bout to see a familiar face it was her old friend and teacher Sea-sama,**-aw it's you little one its been a long time my little friend-**,indeed it has Sea-sama but what are you doing way out here?**-Little one I am here because I sensed you and that you where in the area and I wanted to see you because well I missed you** **Lu- **,I missed you too sea-sama oh if your wondering what I'm doing way out here I'm finely going to start being a pirate. **-Good for you Lu I knew you could do it well I'll see you when you get back Lu-**,ok sea-sama see you when I see you and please protect Cocoa Village for me. **-I will little one until we meet again-**,well this is anticlimactic to be sucked into a giant whirlpool hm I could use my powers to make it disperse or I could make a really strong current to pull me away from the whirlpool hm but I promised Shanks I wouldn't use my powers unless I really needed them or if I was protecting someone...hm what to do I do yipe,hu man its boring ah come on its not that bad,huh hey did you hear that? Hear what,that,oh its just a barrel yea so it might be full of rum you dope. I'm not a dope...dope now help me haul this barrel aboard,hu fine but don't call me dope again ok,fine but the same goes to you,Ah! Guys there's a pirate ship off to the starboard side and its captains Alvin's ship! Captain Alvin they say he looks just like a sea king and can fight twelve people at once,we better go warn the captain,hit the deck there fireing at us,well inside the ship you see everyone panicking and the captain trying to calm them down the only one you don't see panicking is a young orange haired girl a little older than Lu. Listen up you bilgrats who's the most handsome man in the whole east blue that every women wants,Coby? Uh y..yo...you are...captain,Coby nearly barfed saying that for true to his reputation Alvin looked very much like a sea king an overly bloated walrus and pig like sea king with long greasy hair. The intier crew had the same thoughts as Coby but none dared to say them aloud or they'd find Alvin's giant mace swinging down on them. Alright ya lazy sea-dogs get on that ship and get as much gold as ya can now move,*crew*Yes captain Alvin! Coby get your fanny moving,but captain I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff,What Did You Say! Ah don't kill me,meanwhile back on the(forgot the name for the ship so I'm just going to make up one)Zoniey Luna's barrel had some how ended up in the galley and Coby who had a large lump on his head walks in and sees Lu's barrel,oh that would be perfect I could use the barrel as a bargaining chip to get off Alvin's ship but be for he could touch it,it bust apart well Coby being Coby ducked for cover well when the wood had finally stopped raining down Coby looked over the counter he'd taken shelter behind and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on there were literately no words to describe her then some of Alvin's crew burst into the room and stopped dead in there tracks and little hearts appeared in there eyes and they started drooling Coby wondered if that's what he had looked like be for they came then suddenly a soft voice asked,hey where am I and who are you guys? Coby slowly turned around to see a pair of big chocolate colored eyes staring at him and he couldn't even speak but the three crew mates didn't seam to have that problem,why your on The Grand Zoniey one of the finest ships to ever set sail on the sea and then in quieter voices they said and were part of captain's Alvin's crew,who the girl asked? They looked up each had hope in there eyes but also questions,uh captain Alvin the most feared pirate in the east blue and the most ugly they all thought but only one said it aloud and to there and his shock it was Coby. Haha that's funny I think uncle Garp told me about him once but he said he wasn't much of a threat,wait Garp as in Admiral Garp the second in command in the world government Garp!? Yeah that's him why it isn't that big of a deal? They all looked at her like she had grown a second head then they heard a voice they all knew too well except Luna,hey you lazy sea-dogs get back to but Alvin stopped short once he saw Luna and in a blink of an eye he was right beside her holding her hand and said,oh what is a lovely angel such as your self doing here? Hey let go of her you walrus-pig,everything seamed to freeze as all eyes looked at Coby who had his hands over his mouth and and an owl eyed look on his face the Alvin rose up looming over Coby like some kind of storm cloud and he yelled out,WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! Then everything seamed to move in slow motion as Alvin brout down his mace towards Coby and then she appeared in front of him the girl they all had fallen for but never got to know her name they all knew that it was over for her for once Alvin's mace was swung it didn't stop and not even Alvin could stop it once it was in motion. Everyone screamed no as the mace was brought down on the girls head but to everyone's surprise and shock the girl stopped the mace dead in its tracks with only her pinky but if one was to look closer they'd see that her pinky was covered in white scales and her chocolate colored eyes had turned sea blue and her pupil had become almost cat like but none had seen any of that because the were all to shocked to do much of anything,how did you stop my mace no one has ever stopped my mace ever,oh that's nothing compared to my uncle Garp's punches now I think its time you left,huh what do yo,but Alvin stopped as all the air left his lungs and he was sent flying through the roof and into they sky where he vanished into a speck.


End file.
